Abraham Underdown (1714-1790)
Baptism Abraham Underdown was baptised on the 5th November 1714 in Widworthy, Devon to parents Thomas and Grace Underdown (nee Pennington). He was their second child and second son, his older sibling being James. Widworthy Widworthy is 3½ miles east of Honiton. It lies amongst hills and combes. It includes part of the village of Wilmington, which is partly in the Offwell parish district. Why Abraham’s parents lived in this area is currently unknown, but it is possible that his mother may have originated from the area. Abraham appears to have been the only one of his siblings to live in the location all of his life. Marriage Abraham married Mary Bridges in Offwell, Devon on the 16th May 1746. Her origins are currently unknown. Children? No children of Abraham and Mary have been located at this stage. Death of Wife Abraham’s wife Mary died in 1771 and was buried in Offwell, Devon on 17th June 1771. Second Marriage It appears that Abraham married for a second time to Sarah Hanchan (or Sarah Han) in Offwell on 23rd December 1772. Both were recorded as in widowhood. Again, it is not known if they had any children. Churchwarden The tenor bell at St Cuthberts Church, Widworthy is inscribed with the name Abraham Underdown, churchwarden. It was recast in 1904, but was originally cast with his name if the time period that this Abraham was living. This is likely to refer to this Abraham, who was baptised and buried in Widworthy. His fellow churchwarden was a man called Richard Reed. A churchwarden is a lay official in a parish of the Anglican Church, usually working as a part-time volunteer. Churchwardens have a duty to co-operate with the incumbent (or, in cases of vacancy, the bishop). They are expected to lead the parishioners by setting a good example and encouraging unity and peace. They have a particular duty to maintain order and peace in the church and churchyard at all times, and especially during services. The churchwarden of the parish or place where the offence was committed may apprehend a person committing such an offence, and take them before a magistrates' court. Devon Freeholders The Devon Freeholders book for 1783 lists an Abraham Underdown of Widworthy. He is recorded as a gentleman. Freehold land was originally land not held by servile tenure, not subject to manorial custom. Freeholders enjoyed the security of tenure in perpetuity. A freehold estate could be transferred to the owner’s heirs. For an estate to be a freehold it must possess two qualities: immobility (property must be land or some interest issuing out of or annexed to land); and ownership of it must be of an indeterminate duration. If the time of ownership can be fixed and determined, then it cannot be a freehold. This meant that Abraham owned some land that was not leased by any manor in his local area, and was able to pass the land to his heirs. It is likely that he inherited this land from his parents, most likely his mother. Death Abraham died in January 1790 and was buried at Widworthy on the 5th January 1790. He was aged 76 years. Will Abraham left a will on his death, but unfortunately it suffered the same fate as his mother’s will. It was located in the Principal Registry of Exeter which was bombed during the blitz of WWII, and therefore a copy no longer exists.